


This Is How We Do It

by jaesbrian



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Sub Jae, Top Brian, a little kinky, first smut, jae kinda begs for it, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesbrian/pseuds/jaesbrian
Summary: The one where Brian likes watching Jae beg.orThe one where Jae is a shameless sub and really just wants to be fucked.





	This Is How We Do It

If there was one word to describe the way Jae was feeling right now, it would be vulnerable.

Brian stands fully clothed at the end of the bed, eyes grazing over every part of Jaehyung’s bare skin laid in front of him.

The eldest would usually bask in the attention, but this? This was humiliating. But maybe that was why he liked it so much.

Jae’s achingly hard cock twitches against his stomach, a whimper leaving his mouth. Brian’s smirk only widens.

The endless dirty talk and almost-touches had been happening for what felt like hours to Jaehyung. He needed to be touched; he needed something.

“I bet you wish you could touch yourself right now. Don’t you, baby?” The husk in Brian’s voice makes it all the more hot.

Jae’s breathing gets shakier by the minute. His eyes drift to the handcuffs above him restraining him, giving Brian complete control over what he gets, and what he doesn’t.

“Please, Bri,” Jae croaks.

Brian gets harder with every whimper, and every broken sound that comes from his boyfriend.

“I’m not sure, Jae. I don’t think you deserve to be touched.”

“P-please, what did I do? I j-just—“

Brian shushes him, wanting to watch him squirm.

He tries to rub his legs together, rub against the bedsheets, but nothing works. Nothing feels as good as Brian’s hand. 

“F-fucking — please, Bri. Just fucking touch m-me.”

With a few steps, Brian’s hand lingers over Jae’s cock, which is already dripping with precum although untouched.

He brushes his thumb against Jae’s tip, causing the boy to let out a broken moan.

“—O-oh.”

The tiniest touch feels like so much more, just the feeling of Brian’s thumb making him shudder.

Brian pulls away, Jae’s hips bucking involuntarily. The younger holds his grip on him tight, pushing him down towards the bed.

“Br-Brian fu-fucking Kang, I s-swear— _A-ah.”_

Jae is cut off by the feeling of Brian’s hand grasping around his cock, movements agonisingly slow, but Jae supposes better than nothing.

“That feel good, Jae?”

Jae groans in response, ”P-please, Bri, faster.”

“Faster? Like this?”

Brian speeds up his strokes, the slick sound of his hand on Jae’s cock echoing through the room, along with the variations of Brian’s name tumbling from Jae’s mouth. 

“B-Bri, fuck — Y-yeah, oh sh-shit,” Jae practically mewls, heat pooling in his stomach.

The hungry look in Brian’s eyes makes it all the more enjoyable, and Jae can’t look away.

“G-god, I’m so close— A-ah.”

And of course, that’s when Brian pulls away, Jae whimpering beneath him.

“Please j-just let me c-come, Bri,” Jae pleads, eyes brimming with tears.

“You don’t want to just come from a handjob, do you, baby?”

The fact that Brian is still fully clothed makes Jae shrink into himself a little as he responds, “No. W-want you inside of me, _please,_ Brian.”

“Ooh, we’re very forward today, aren’t we? But if you want, Jae, then sure.”

Brian undoes the restraints keeping Jae still, watching him get onto all fours in front of him before he re-locks his handcuffs.

Brian lubes up his finger and circles around Jae’s hole, watching as it flutters, so eager to take him in.

He starts with one finger, moving slowly in and out. He grips Jae’s hips with his free hand, stopping the boys attempt to get Brian to thrust deeper.

“Play nice, Jae.”

Jae grunts at that, throwing his head back a second later as Brian pushes in a second finger and slams straight into Jae’s prostate (he knows exactly where to find it now; he’s had plenty of experience). 

Brian doesn’t hesitate to enter a third, hitting Jae’s prostate every time.

“Bri — f-fuck, do you r-really want me to come from your f-fingers, o-oh — _shit_ ,” Jae pants. 

Brian would love nothing more than to see Jae come undone right now, but he knows what his boy wants so badly, so he pulls his fingers out and reaches for a condom.

He unbuckles his belt, stepping out of his jeans and unbuttoning his shirt. Jae sees the outline of Brian’s erection through his boxers. Knowing he’s the one who has done that just turns him on even more.

He slowly pulls down his briefs, rolling on the condom and lubing it up.

He aligns himself with Jae’s hole. “You ready, baby?”

“Yea— _Ah_ ,” Jae moans out, trying to muffle them in the sheets. 

Brian is thrusting tauntingly slow, just missing the older’s prostate with every lurch forward.

“P-pl-please,” Jae whines, and it’s enough for Brian to finally give into him. 

Brian grazes over Jae’s prostate before he pulls completely out (Jae cries out at this) and slams back into him.

“Shit, y-you feel so fucking good, a-ah.”

“Br-Bri, sh-shit, fuck—oh, fuck—“

Brian reaches over to unlock the cuffs, “Touch yourself, baby.”

Jae starts to stroke himself, matching his pace to Brian’s thrusts, and suddenly it’s all too much.

“I’m so—a-ah, I’m c-close,” Jae groans.

“M-me too.”

“C-come on my back, Bri.”

It’s so straightforward that Brian almost chokes, but he certainly gets the idea.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Jae comes all over the bedsheets and his stomach, breaths heaving.

The shudder Brian feels off Jae and his small, broken, “B-BriBri,” as he comes is enough to send him over the edge.

He pulls out of Jae, sliding off the condom and releasing onto Jae’s back. “Fuck, that’s hot,” Jae groans, collapsing down onto the bed.

Brian pushes Jae’s sweaty hair out of his eyes, tracing his jawline with his thumb.

They’re both panting for breath now, mumbling soft “I love you”s between them.

“Do you want to have a bath and get ourselves cleaned up, baby?” Brian kisses the top of Jae’s head.

“Sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first smut fic and it kinda sucked but i hope it was okay<3
> 
> \- jade


End file.
